


The one time Tom got jealous (and Chris had to endure)

by MarbleAide



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Drunk Chris Hemsworth, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets drunk and starts flirting with some girl-- Tom isn't too pleased with the situation, so he takes it into his own hands to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Tom got jealous (and Chris had to endure)

He knows it’s happening, can very well see it with his eyes, but Tom still keeps himself calm. He blames it on the alcohol. Chris has always been a friendly person and he’s even friendlier when drunk, but then again, no one’s ever been quite so friendly _back._

 _‘It’s not his fault_ ,’ Tom keeps repeating over and over in his head, ‘ _he has no idea what he’s doing.’_ As if this would make it all better; as if this would make that woman stop touching Chris. No. It was fine. It was all fine, really. But after another five minutes of this, where this woman in too few clothing kept laughing and touching and moving closer to Chris— _his_ Chris and Chris simply let it happen, too drunk to notice or care, Tom had enough. With a low growl that didn’t leave his throat, Tom moved over to the bar.

This wasn’t his area and there was no way he was going to admit to being jealous. Tom Hiddleston didn’t get jealous. Especially not of some blonde who was probably just as drunk as Chris. Neither of them were at fault, because she was good looking and he was good looking and there was no need to get jealous, because even if she was flirting with Chris, he would still be sleeping in Tom’s bed tonight. That’s all that really mattered, right?

Apparently not, it would appear, as the woman laughed a little too loudly at whatever Chris was saying while her hand moved from his arm to run down the middle of his chest. Tom would never admit to being jealous, but right now all he could see was red.

“Chris?” The name came out a little tighter then he would have liked and he could feel the muscles in his face twitch as a smile formed on his lips. Both of them turned at the name. Under the slight haze of alcohol, the woman glared as if to say _‘back off, he’s mine’_ and the only thing Tom did was smile tight and sweet back, thinking to himself _‘Darling, you have no idea who he belongs to’_.  Chris simply smiled back at him, all goofy and large.

“Tom! ‘Ello!” Oh, yes. Way too friendly. “Oh, you should meet—this—“ His thoughts seemed to trail off in the process of trying to find a proper name or noun to describe the woman clinging to his side now.

“Janet.” The woman piped in, giving a name Tom could curse under his breath later.

“Yes! That’s it!” Chris beamed, eyes bright as if he hadn’t gotten help remembering. “Janet! Tom, Janet. Janet, my best mate, Tom!” His voice was too loud, but at least he wasn’t slurring his words yet. Good to know.

“Yes, well, nice to meet you Janet, but I think I should be taking my friend here up to bed.” Tom kept his voice even, calm, almost happy if you listened really closely. He took a step closer, hand reaching out to graze fingers against Chris’s wrist.

Janet jerked Chris out of his grasp. Tom bit his tongue, knowing it would not look good if he started a tug-of-war with Chris Hemsworth in a hotel bar.

“Oh _, really?_ ” She said, pouting dramatically. He didn’t miss the quick sneer thrown his way before she turned to look up at Chris, batting her lashes. “But I thought we were having so much fun talking?”

Before Chris could reply in a way Tom would surely disagree with, Tom stepped forward, trying to put his body in between Chris and this woman as if to protect him (which is what his own mind supplied), but it only looked like a show of dominance.  The woman did not back down at all. It created a challenge.

“No, really, I think I should take him up.” Tom stated, wondering why he felt a horrible hate rising up in his chest when Janet smiled at him, hugging close to Chris’s arm.

“Well, I have an idea,” She whined, totally ignoring Tom’s words in favor of pressing her breasts up against his arm. “How about I escort you up to your room. Make sure you get…” Her hand moved to his chest, fingers sliding lower and lower until it lingered and stayed at the band of his pants. “…properly tucked in.”  She leaned in towards his ear, smiling, whispering, but not soft enough that Tom didn’t hear—though he assumed that was the point.

And that was about the point Tom finally had enough. Not only was this woman groping all over Chris— _his fucking Chris_ —but she wasn’t even being subtle about it now! He glared, hard, because nobody was around to see and obviously playing nice wasn’t going to do anything.

Chris’s mouth was open to answer—his eyes half-lidded by alcohol and contained too much distance for Tom to trust any words that might stumble forth from his throat in that moment. Tom cut him off quickly before any more damage could be done, tugging Chris back towards him so the woman had to drop her hold. She almost looked disappointed, ready to object, but Tom got there first.

“Well, Janet, while I’m sure you’re a nice girl and would treat him with the utmost care,” He could feel the smile on his lips, pleasant and calm as ever, but he knew his gaze was still harsh. “I don’t believe my friend here will be needing any of your assistance tonight as the way you plan to ‘tuck him in’ I can assure you is also known as ‘rape’ in a court of law seeing as he is clearly impaired by alcohol.” At the word ‘rape’ the woman’s mouth quickly snapped shut and her eyes went wide, taking a noticeable step back which gave Tom a great pleasure and his smile only grew in the slightest way. “Now, if you will excuse us, I think it’s time we say our goodnights and goodbyes.” He gave one more pleasant smile to the woman before turning away, pulling Chris along by the cuff behind him.

It wasn’t until the elevator doors closed that Tom realized he wasn’t breathing. He let the burn of his lungs consume the anger he felt inside him, not taking in air until the light above them rang out that they just past the third floor. He gasped, wondering what the hell just came over him. Wondering why he couldn’t fully shake the feeling. Chris stood a few feet away, looking on half-concerned while the other half of him was still lost in a drunken haze. Though, the more he looked the more it seemed the liquor drained from his system.

“Tom?” He finally said, taking a step closer, blinking a few times to try to get his eyes to focus. “Tom, are you alright?”   

Tom ignored him, eyes turned away as the elevator gave a final ‘ding!’ to signal it stopped on their floor. As soon as the doors opened up, Tom was gone, trying to get himself under control while Chris followed along, visibly concerned, because there was never a time he could remember Tom acting like this. He walked close behind the other, quickly stepping inside Tom’s hotel room before he could lock him out.

“Tom, seriously, you’re—“

Before he could get the words out, Chris was shoved back against the door and his mouth was covered by Tom’s own. He didn’t mind the kiss, but it was nothing he’d ever felt from Tom before. It was forceful, filled with lust and anger as he bit and sucked his way into Chris’s mouth. When they finally parted and Chris could breathe, he found whatever he was about to say had died on his tongue. Thankfully enough, he didn’t have to talk.

“Undress, naked, go and lie on the bed.” Tom growled, already unbuttoning his own shirt. “Now.”

There was something about the way Tom spoke, how his voice dropped and dragged on the syllables, how his eyes were blown and how his mouth hung open as he took in breathe that made Chris want to listen to him. He wasn’t entirely sure why, if it was just him being  drunk or how he really wanted to see where this was going, but either way Chris nodded, not saying a word as he stripped out of his clothes and went to the bedroom like Tom had instructed.

Tom didn’t follow right away, looking on just long enough to know Chris would listen before ridding himself of the remainder of his own clothing, going over to his suitcase to grab a few things. He waited a few more minutes to return to Chris, just to keep him on edge. When he finally did walk into the bedroom, Tom smiled at the sight of Chris naked, on his back, leaning up on his elbows to look at him with a dazed expression on his face and flushed cheeks.

“Aren’t you a sight to see?” Tom smiled, moving to crawl up onto the bed until he was straddling Chris’s waist. His eyes wandered from Chris’s eyes down towards his chest. He licked his lips, trailing a finger from Chris’s collar bone down in between his pecs, mapping all the dips and rises of his muscles. “And here you were fully prepared to let that woman see you like this…” He trailed off, eyes looking down at toned flesh, his gaze distant at his own words, thinking back to only moments ago when that woman was touching all over this body.

“What?” Chris managed to get out over his tongue that didn’t seem to be cooperating right now. “Janet?” At the name, Tom’s entire body tensed above Chris, though the slight change went unnoticed. “She was just being friendly.”

“No, no.” Tom hissed, glaring down at Chris’s abs, so he wouldn’t have to stare into his eyes. “No, _you_ were being friendly. _She_ wanted to shag you sideways.”

“What? No, she—“

“She had her hands all over you!” He shouted, nails digging into the skin of Chris’s abdomen, making him groan at the feeling. “And that’s what you do! You get drunk and talk to people and, goddamnit, Chris! Just look at you! Everyone would want a piece of you!” He gestured towards Chris’s body, knowing he was only saying these things to try and make himself sound reasonable. It was only partially working.

There was a few seconds of pause where neither of them spoke or moved, but it only lasted long enough for Chris’s intoxicated brain to kick start and get caught up in the conversation. When it finally did, Chris couldn’t help but laugh, deep and rich that rumbled through his body and up into Tom’s. It wasn’t a sound Tom very much liked right now, having it sound more mocking in his ears, so he growled and dug his blunt nails further into Chris’s skin.

“And what the hell is so funny?” He snapped, glaring up at Chris’s face now.

“You.” Chris quickly replied, even with the sting of biting nails. “You’re jealous, Tom!”

“Jealous?!” He hissed, appalled at the very idea of Chris calling him jealous, though he knew it was true. Thankfully enough, Tom was a good enough actor to still _look_ appalled. “I am not jealous!”

Chris simply laughed again, letting his head fall back against the pillows. “You totally are, Tom.”

Tom glared something dark and dangerous, though Chris totally missed it with his head thrown back and looking up at the ceiling. He could still feel the throaty chuckles as they shook and vibrated up his legs. Alright. Fine. If Chris wanted to see him jealous, Tom could do jealous. He let a thin smile grace his lips, his touching turning light once more as he traced around Chris’s abs. He licked his lips, one hand falling away to reach behind him. Chris didn’t notice.

“Here, Chris, let me show you how very jealous I can be. “

Chris hummed, letting his eyes fall shut as he thought only the best things could happen. They were both naked after all, lying on a hotel bed and from many other experiences, Chris learned that these circumstances normally ended with a lot of panting and falling asleep in each other’s arms—nothing to worry about.  What Chris didn’t expect was for Tom to follow through on his threat and slip something around his cock. Chris gasped, eyes going wide as he felt a heavy pressure settle down against his balls, making him groan as he looked down past Tom, seeing those graceful fingers hovering just over his erection, a thin band of black now stretched over the base.

“Tom, wha—“

His voice was cut off as Tom captured his lips in his own again, stealing his breath with teeth and tongue darting into his mouth. Chris let out a groan, partly in frustration and partly in acceptance as Tom rocked his hips down, grinding Chris’s hard cock against his ass, teasing. He was breathless when Tom finally pulled away, looking up into eyes that should not have been that sharp. He wasn’t used to Tom looking so completely put together and thoughtful while they were in bed. Normally he had the other whimpering and thrashing about by now, yet here he was towering over him with bright eyes ready to attack.

“So, here’s the plan.” Tom said with a too-tight smile, reaching behind him to grab the lube he had brought along with the cock ring, slicking up his own fingers before shifting down so he could rest his chin on Chris’s thigh. “I’m going to ride you like that woman downstairs wanted to do.” His smile faltered for a second as he pressed the first of his own fingers inside him, twisting his wrist to edge even further, thrusting ever so softly to loosen him up. “And you’re only allowed to come— _mmm_ —when I say you can.”

Another protest made its way to Chris’s lips, but Tom seemed to have other plans that didn’t involve him talking at all, so the easiest way to shut him up was to _obviously_ suck down half his dick like an expert. The feeling of Tom’s mouth over his cock forced another groan from his mouth, hands pressing against the sheets around him, fists curling tight in an attempt to control himself and not force the last bit of his dick down Tom’s throat.

While Tom sucked him—tongue pressing against the underside, making sure he was slicked with spit as he bobbed, inch by inch disappearing between his lips—Tom’s fingers were working, pressing and thrusting to work him open, get his hole slicked up and ready for Chris’s cock. He moaned loud when the pads of his fingers brushed against his prostate, entirely too gentle to be anything but a pleasant annoyance, but the sound of his moan shot right through Chris’s cock, sending a shuttering rushing up his spine. He thrust up without warning, forcing Tom to take him down to the root.

There was a second of panic where Tom gagged, but he quickly corrected himself, relaxing as he took Chris’s thrusts one by one, burying him nose in the curls of blond to take in everything that was Chris.

Though the experience was a pleasant one, Chris couldn’t help the feeling of irritation as the cock ring wrapped too tight around the base of his cock made every little twitch and quiver uncomfortable in the best way possible. It was too much squeezing that brought him to edge and never let him tip, making each sensation of Tom’s tongue swiping against a vein ten times worse as his nerves felt like they were on fire. He let out a loud, throaty moan, letting his head fall back against the bed, eyes closed, and fingers clawing at the sheets.

“Tom, shit—you’re going to drive me insane!” He huffed, opening his eyes long enough to see Tom give a slight glare, sucking hard as he lifted off Chris’s cock with a wet little ‘pop’.

“That’s sort of the point,” He replied, removing his fingers from his entrance with a shutter that Chris just barely saw shake his shoulders as he crawled back up Chris’s body to straddle him.  “I want you begging for it.” He hissed, licking his lips as he positioned his hips, pressing down just enough for the tip of Chris’s cock to catch against his stretched hole. “I want you to remember that I’m the only one that gets to give you this. Understood?”

How the hell could Tom still be so composed still while Chris was ready to rip the sheets apart if he was teased any further?

“Yes, please, Tom. I—I understand just—“

“Lovely then.” Tom gave a final smirk before pressing himself back onto Chris’s waiting cock, throwing his head back in a silent cry as he sunk down slowly, taking all of Chris inside him until he was down to the hilt.

Both males had to pause after that, breathing heavily and trying to keep themselves under control—Tom so he wouldn’t come so fast and Chris so he wouldn’t totally fall apart with the feeling of Tom all around him while not being able to come at all. He didn’t even register the bite of nails into his chest as the pressure surrounding his cock was making his mind fuzzy.

As soon as Tom got his breathing under control, he rocked his hips, feeling the entirety of Chris inside him, pressing in all the best ways, filling him to the point of almost-discomfort. The idea of someone else being in his position—of some strange woman drunkenly bouncing up and down on Chris’s cock sent his anger boiling once more. The gentle rocking back and forth stopped right then, Tom lifting up and thrusting his way back down, shoving Chris deep inside him with a cracked moan, eyes falling down to Chris’s face as he picked up the pace, up and down riding the wonderful cock he was so familiar with.

All the while Chris was torn between pleasure and pain, the heat and tightness of Tom’s body wanting to send him over the edge, but the hellish restraint of the ring around him forced his orgasm back, making every thrust of Tom’s hips that much more bitter-sweet. He didn’t know how long he could handle this, looking to where his cock disappeared inside Tom up to the man’s face, blue eyes still bright as they stared down at him.

It didn’t help that Tom readjusted himself, thrusting down now so every push hit his prostate, making his already tight hole spasm and squeeze Chris further. The added sensation send Chris’s own body shuddering into something that he wished was a true orgasm—back arching to thrust up into Tom’s body, hands coming up to grip his hips to force him down harder, deeper, making the Brit buck and cry out in ecstasy. The sounds, the pressure, it was all too good; too much and still Chris couldn’t fall over the edge—his cock painfully hard now as the body above him tightened one last time and Tom gave a loud cry, tensing up as he came, sputtering without even being touched, marking his stomach and dripping down the side of his cock.

Chris couldn’t help it—he whimpered, squeezing Tom’s hips to get his attention, rolling up into the all-too sensitive body, earning a gasp and soft glare for his efforts.

“Tom, please, I’m dying here—I feel so tight my balls are going to fall off. I’m going to explode and I can’t. I can’t! Jesus, just—take it off. Please.” He knew he was begging, knew he sounded pathetic, but right now he didn’t care.

“No more drunk women.” Tom managed to get out, slowly sliding Chris’s still rock-hard cock out of him.

“Never.”

“Just me.”

“You.”

Tom smiled at this, something that wasn’t sinister. It was a genuine Tom-smile that made his entire face light up. “Good.” He mumbled, leaning down to press another kiss to Chris’s lips as he reached one hand down, stretching the little ring so it could slide off easily.

He threw it to the ground, taking Chris in hand to stroke him off. It only took a few tugs and a swipe of the head before Chris arched, groaning out his long awaited orgasm with Tom stroking him through it. He fell back against the bed limp, Tom crawling up to rest against his chest once he had cleaned his hand on the bedding.

Chris gave a tired sigh, wrapping an arm around Tom’s shoulders to pull him closer. “Remind me to never get you jealous again.” He said, nuzzling the top of Tom’s head.

“We’ll have to see. I had fun.”

“You weren’t wearing a fucking cock ring.”

“…well, maybe next time I will.”

“…deal.”


End file.
